leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Duels from yu gi oh films sieres and books
yugioh DUELIST KINGDODM The Heart of the Cards yumi yugi vs seto kaiba The Gauntlet is Thrown tea vs joey wevil vs rex Into the Hornet's Nest yami yugi vs wevil First Duel""The Beautiful Harpy Ladies joey vs mai Attack from the Deep yami yugi vs mako Everything's Relative yami yugi vs mokuba Duel with a Ghoul yumi yugi vs fake kaiba yumi yugi vs ghoul The Dueling Monkey joey vs rex Evil Spirit of the Ring yumi yugi vs zork barkua The Light at the End of the Tunnel mai vs piank yumi yugi vs piank The Scars of Defeat kaiba vs joey Arena of Lost Souls joey vs bones Double Trouble Duel yumi yugi and joey vs para and dox Face Off yugi yugi vs seto kaiba rematch Shining Friendship tea vs mai Champion vs. Creator seto kaiba vs Pegasus' "Duel Identity yumi yugi vs mai "Keith's Machinations joey vs Bandit Keith Best of Friends, Best of Duelists yugi vs joey Match of the Millennium yugi vs pegasus The Wrath of Rebecca yugi muto vs rebecca Legendary Heroes joey vs mai yugi mokuba vs zombies yami yugi joey kabia mai vs big 5 Dungeon Dice Monsters yumi yugi vs duke yugioh fist movie arc joey vs. Yugi Muto Yami Yugi/Yugi Muto vs.Seto Kaiba Yugi Shougo v seto kaiba battle city The Mystery Duelist yugi muto vs Bandit Keith Steppin' Out yumi yugi vs Johnny Steps Obelisk the Tormentor kaiba vs duel robot Stalked by the Rare Hunters joey vs rare hunter Clash! Battle City Begins yugi vs rare hunter Espa Roba — The ESP Duelist espa roba vs joey The Master of Magicians yami yugi vs Arkana Playing with a Parasite Weevil vs joey Mime Control yumi yugi vs Strings Legendary Fisherman joey vs mako Double Duel yumi yugi and kabia vs Lumis and Umbra Friends 'Til the End yumi yugi vs joey yugi muto vs joey Shadow of a Duel zork bakura vs bonz Lights, Camera, Duel" Jean Claude Magnum vs mai The Dark Spirit Revealed yumi yugi vs zork bakura Awakening of Evil joey vs Odion Mind Game mai vs yumi marik A Duel with Destiny kaiba vs Ishizu Showdown in the Shadows marik and zork bakura vs yumi mairk VIRTUAL WORLD Isolated in Cyber Space Yugi vs Gansley Freeze Play tea vs Crump Courtroom Chaos joey vs Johnson Mechanical Mayhem Tristan, Duke and Serenity vs Nesbitt, Settling the Score seto kaiba vs Leichter Merger of the Big Five yumi yugi and joey vs big five Brothers in Arms noah vs kaiba Noah's Final Threat yum yugi vs noah Burying the Past kaiba vs Gozaboro Retrun TO BATTLE CITY Back to Battle City Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Marik The Darkness Returns yumi marik vs joey clash in the Coliseum yumi yugi vs kaiba 2nd rematch Battle for the Bronze joey vs kaiba rematch The Final Face Off yumi yugi vs yumi marik PYRAMID OF LIGHT yumi yugi vs seto kabia 3rd rematch joey vs gong kaiba vs Pegasus'rematch yumi yugi vs seto kaiba 4th rematch yumi yugi vs Anubis DARTZ SAGA "A New Evil yumi yugi vs Gurimo Deja Duel kaiba vs Pegasus’2nd rematch kabia vs Alister "An Unexpected Enemy joey vs mai rematch Fate of the Pharaoh yumi yugi vs Rafael On the Wrong Track yumi yugi vs weevil joey vs rex Self Destruction yumi yugi vs yugi muto Reliving the Past Orichalcos Soldier vs yumi yugi Deck of Armor Duke and Rebecca vs valon Flight of Fear kabia vs Alister rematch Fighting for a Friend joey vs vlaon joey vs mai 2nd rematch Grappling with a Guardian Yami yugi vs Rafael rematch A Duel with Dartz yumi yugi and kaiba vs dartz KABIA GRAND CHAMPSHIP Unwanted Guest yumi yugi vs compter "Let the Games Begin joey vs masked man aka yugi grandpa Child's Play rebecca vs Vivian Down in Flames joey vs Zigfried "A Brawl in a Small Town rebecca vs leon One Step Ahead Zigfried vs kaiba Sinister Secrets yumi yugi vs leon Capsule monsters yugi mtuo vs tea yumi yugi vs joey yugi yugi tea yugi muto jeoy yugi grandpa vs alexander Retrun to the past Spiritual Awakening seto kaiba zork bakura The Intruder yumi yugi vs bakura Makings of a Magician Mahad vs bakura Village of Vengeance yumi yugi and has team vs bakura The Dark One Cometh yugi muto vs bakura manga only joey vs bakura The Final Duel yumi yugi vs yugi muto ending creidt duels wevil vs rex meiko vs espro mai and vivian vs the paradex brothers yu gi oh r Pegasus brother arc A Wicked Shadow yumi yugi vs Yako Tenma Kaibacorp Duel Begins!! yumi yugi vs Deschutes Terror of the Immortal Deck yumi yugi vs Tilla Jonouchi's Plan joey vs Klamath Marvelous Armed Division Kirk vs yumi yugi There Goes joey Pete vs joey Dweller in the Dark yumi yugi vs Maico A Fearsome God Descends Yako Tenma vs yumi yugi rematch Curtains For joey joey vs Mendo The Menace of "Mist kaiba vs Willa The Tenma Brothers' Secret Ted Banias vs Gekko The Perfect Duel!!" joey ... Helpless?!", joey vs Reiko Outer Space Showdown yugi muto vs Depre Starts Richie's Battle Gekko vs. Richie Apex Arena seto kaiba vs Yako The Resurrection of Pegasus yoko vs yumi yugi Rematch!! Keith vs joey Keith vs joey Clash of the Gods!!", yumi yugi vs yoko Yu-Gi-Oh: Transcend Game Seto Kaiba VS Prana Dark side of dimensions ATEM vs seto kaiba kaiba vs diva yugi muto vs divA yugi muto vs kaiba yugi muto and kaiba vs zorc diva yugi atem vs zorc dvia Yu gi oh gx Shadow saga arc The Next King of Game jaden vs Crowler Welcome to Duel Academy jaden vs chazz A Duel in Love jaden vs alexis Raring to Go jaden vs chazz rematch The Shadow Duelist titan vs jaden Duel and Unusual Punishment jaden vs Syrus For the Sake of Syrus jaden vs zane Family Business Chumley vs has dad Tag Team Trial jaden and syrus vs the paradox brothers Formula for Success chazz vs Bastion Monkey See, Monkey Duel jaden vs monkey A Spirit Summoned jaden vs jinzo Courting Alexis Herrington vs jaden The Duel Giant jaden vs the giant Nature of the Draw jaden vs deman The King of the Copycats Syrus vs Dimitri jaden vs Dimitri The Maiden in Love jaden vs blair The Duel Off Jaden vs Bastion The Little Belowski Belowski vs jaden The New Chazz chazz vs narth shcool team The School Duel jaden vs chazz 2nd rematch Grave Risk jaden vs grave keeper Doomsday Duel Nightshroud vs jaden Field of Screams Camula vs crowler zane vs camula jaden vs camula Fear Factor jaden vs kaiba man "Sibling Rivalry chazz vs salde Duel Distractions Tanya vs bastion tanya vs jaden Get Yarr Game On The captain vs jaden The Dark Scorpions chazz vs the dark scorpions Lying Legend jaden vs Abidos A Reason to Win ttian vs aleixs Duel Monsters Spirit Day jaden vs the dark magican girl Hearts are Wild alexis vs the gambler The Seventh Shadow Rider Amnael vs alexis amnael vs chazz Amnael's Endgame amnael vs jaden Chazz-anova chazz vs alexis Rise of the Sacred Beasts jaden vs Kagemaru Magna Chum Laude Chumley vs Crowler The Graduation Match jaden vs zane Society of Light saga arc Back to Duel jaden vs aster Champion or Chazz-been chazz vs Reggie, A Hassleberry Hounding syrus vs hassleberry jaden vs hassleberry Sad but Truesdale syrus vs missy The Demon zane vs aster A New Breed of Hero jaden vs aster rematch Pop Goes the Duel Atticus vs alexis I've Seen the Light chazz vs Sartorius Greater Porpoise jaden vs light robot Curry Worries mysterious chef vs hassleberry Camaraderie Contest syrus vs hassleberry No Pain, No Game zane vs mad dog Homecoming Duel jaden vs aster 2nd rematch Dormitory Demolition Chancellor Crowler vs Vice Chancellor Bonaparte Obelisk White alexis vs light chazz rematch DuelFellas jaden vs Lorenzo Not Playing with a Full Deck jaden vs x Source of Strength Hassleberry vs Sartorius Happily Never After jaden vs rose Taken by Storm syrus and hassleberry vs Frost and Thunder T-Bone vs jaden Mirror, Mirror Sarina and sarina vs jaden and aster What a Doll Alice vs jaden Let's Make a Duel jaden vs bob Magnetic Personality Bastion vs light chazz Schooling the Master Sheppard vs dark zane Generation Next Ojin vs Sartorius Rah, Rah, Rah jaden vs Frantz, The Art of the Duel jaden vs Orlando Blinded by the Light jaden vs light chazz the 3rd rematch The Darkness Within Atticus vs dark zane Nightshroud.vs dark zane Pro-Dueling Jasmine and Mindy vsMaitre-D light alexis vs maitre d Duel For Hire Dr. Crowler and Vice Principal Bonaparte vs Pegasus Heart of Ice alexis light vs jaden Tough Love zane drak vs syrus It's All Relative jaden vs Eisenstien The Dark Light the d vs pro guy Ultimate Destiny aster vs the d The Key Factor Ojin' vs jaden Aster vs Sartorius The Hands of Justice jaden vs sartorius Yubel/ the dark king saga Jewel of a Duel jaden vs Jesse, Hanging with Axel axel vs jaden Primal Instinct Tyranno vs Jim Head in the Clouds chazz vs Adrian Win Mr. Stein's Duel jaden vs mr stein Trapper Keeper jesse vs trapper A Snake in the Grass viper vs jaden Sub-Desert Duel jesse vs The Rock Spirit School Ghoul Duels jaden and jesse vs duel ghouls Triple Play jaden vs ghoul team Return of the Sacred Beasts jaden vs ghoul chazz the 4th rematch Breaking of the Sacred Seal Adrian challenges Marcel to A Dimensional Duel jesse vs dark zane Unleash the Dragon jaden vs marcel jaden and jesse vs marcel A New World Order jaden vs hipres brother Friend or Fiend jaden vs Scarr, Scout of Dark World Turning The Page Zure vs jaden A Sight Unseen Supreme King jaden vs jim axel vs Skull Knight dark zane aster vs the kings man axel vs supreme king jaden The Forbidden Ritual Conquering the Past jaden vs dark zane 2nd rematch Conquering the Past dark zane vs drak jesse The Ultimate Face-Off Adrian vs dark jesse The Power Within jaden vs dark jesse Return of the Supreme King jaden vs yubel Darkness saga The Truth Behind Darkness! jaden vs Nightshroud rematch Fusing Souls jaden vs henst Shall We Duel jaden blair vs alexis Hassleberry, jaden and alexis vs hasslebarry and blair Challenge from Psycho Shocker Makoto vs dark zane makoto vs syrus Aim for it Manjoume! Path to a Pro Duelist chazz vs aster Gratitude Duel! Chronos Crowler vs jaden Opening of Graduation Trueman vs jaden Price of Decision! axel vs tureman Saiou, Again! Activate "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny"!!" Sartorius vss Jaden rematch Activate, Clear World! Ferocious Negative Effect Fujiwara vs Atticus Battle Royale! jadenvs. Jesse vs. Fujiwara" jaden vs jesse vs fuijwrwa Combo of Terror jaden vs darkness Good-Bye Jaden jaden vs yugi muto jaden vs yumi yugi GX MANGA jaden vs Mr. Ryuga, jaden vs chazz Jaden's vs Alexis Rhodes jaden vs Bastion jaden vs alexis rematch jaden vs syrus jaden vs Seika kid jaden vs Koyo Hibiki' kid jaden vs kyo hibki rematch Reggie vs alexis Bastion vs Reggie syurs vs chazz Jaden vs bastion rematch jaden vs chazz rematch Midori Hibiki vs Reggie middri lsoe and is tied up jaden vs reggie Atticus vs jim Jesse Anderson and Adrian Gecko vs. Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie vs. Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix Atticus vs Aster jaden vs Adrian Gecko Syrus vs Jesse Anderson Bastion vs Crocodile Cook Atticus Tragoedia vs jaden and jaden lose and is tied up Chazz vs Axel Brodie Alexis vs Aster Phoenix Mr. Mackenzie vs aster Mr. Mackenzie vs jaden and chazz jaden vs Koyo YU GI OH 5D,S SIGNER ARC On Your Mark, Get Set, Duel yusei vs jack flash back Trudge vs yusei Creepy Crawlies / Power Insect Deck yusei vs Lenny Pipe Dreams yusei vs Trudge rematch A Blast from the Past yusei vs jack rematch The Facility jack vs Hunter Pace yusei vs tanner The Lockdown yusei vs arm storng The Take Back yusei vs trudge 2nd rematch A Duel to Remember yusei vs leo Welcome to the Fortune Cup Greiger vs leo Battle with The Black Rose Gill de Randsborg vs. Akiza Izinski Surprise, Surprise / Flame Revenger yusei vs Hunter Pace Return to the Spirit World Frank vs luna Second Round Showdown yusei vs gregier The Profiler Akiza vs Commander Koda Duel of the Dragons yusei vs akiza The Fortune Cup Finale yusei vs jack DARK SIGNER ARC A Web of Deceit yusei vs shadow guy Good Cop, Bad Cop Trudge vs jack Fight or Flight crow vs Security The Reunion Duel Yusei and Crow vs security Dark Signs signer yusei vs dark signer Kalin Kessler Supersensory Shakedown leo vs sayer Digging Deeper carly vs sayer dark signer carly vs sayer dark signer misty vs signer akiza Clash of the Dragons signer akiza vs signer yusei Surely, You Jest, crow vs Lazar Mark of the Spider yusei vs roman Mark of the Spider signer yusei vs dark signer roman Mark of the Monkey leo vs dark signer devack signer luna vs dark signer devack A Whale of a Ride dark signer greiger vs crow "A Score to Settle dark signer kallin vs signer yusei rematch Destiny's Will signer yusei vs dark signer roman rematch Shadows of Doubt signer jack vs dark signer carly Truth and Consequences signer akzia vs dark signer misty black rose signer akiza vs dark signer misty Signs of Doom signer yusei signer jack signer crow vs dark signer rex goodwin Yugioh 5ds ova signer yusei vs signer jack Emperors of Yliaster arc A New Threat Trudge vs the Ghost signer yusei vs the ghost Lessons Learned signer yusei vs Heitmann Trash Talk signer crow vs old man A Duel With Interest signer jack vs don The Wicked Spirit leo vs haley French Twist signer yusei vs sherry Synchro Straits yusei vs jack 2nd rematch Synchro Solution signer yusei vs vizor "Acceleration signer akiza vs Trudge Syd Is Vicious signer jack vs syd Dawn of the Duel Board leo vs lester signer luna and leo vs lester The Super Genius signer yusei crow jack burno vs duel robot Get With the Program signer yusei vs grad robot Will the Real Jack Atlas signer jack vs fake jack signer jack vs fake jack rematch Mother Knows Best Lynden vs signer crow Duelist for Hire signer yusei vs cash town team Showdown at Sundown signer yusei vs kallin The Race to Escape Lawton vs signer yusei Clash at Crash Town signer yusei and kallin vs Lawton byond time movie arc signer yusei vs paradox jaden vs paradox signer yusei jaden and yumi yugi vs paradox Wgrp/Yliaster arc The Question of the Card yusei vs Elsworth Keeping a Promise signer crow vs Bolton Natural Instincts Andre. vs signer yusei Power Plays signer jack vs andre Trouble For Team 5D's signer Akiza vs andre The Edge of Elimination signer yusei vs andre signer yusei vs Breo signer yusei vs jean Knight Takes Pawn signer crow vs Hermann Primo's Plan, signer Yusei, signer Jack, Sherry, Elsworth and Kaz vs the ghost army signer yusei vs primo The Ancient Land signer jack vs max The Crimson Devil signer jack vs the Familiar Press Him About The Mystery signer yusei signer jack signer akiza vs duel robot The New Rivals signer jack vs Dragan flash backs signer jack vs dragan rematch The Invincible Scrum Yoshizo vs signer jack Junbei, vs signer jack junbei vs signer crow The Miraculous Trump Card Taro vs signer yusei Duel for Redemption jack vs dragan 2nd rematch When Nordic Gods Attack Broder, vs signer jack broder vs signer crow Halldor vs signer yusei The Beginning of the End signer jack vs lester Dawn of the Machines primo vs signer jack signer jack vs jakbo Against All Odds signer crow vs jacbo For Synchro's Sake signer ysuei vs jakbo Fight for the Future z one arc signer yusei vs Aporia The Soul-Binding Gate dark sherry vs signer akiza and signer crow The Miracle of Life! Life Stream Dragon signer jack signer luna signer leo vs apori a The Beginning of the End signer yusei vs burno The Last Human - Z-ONE aporia vs z one Just One Chance To Turn It All Around signer yusei vs zone jack vs kalin An Advancing Future signer yusei vs signer jack 4th rematch YUGIOH 5DS MANGA Sect vs Yusei Skeleton Knight vs yusei yusei vs jack Akiza vs Ran Kobayakawa akiza vs jack akiza vs yusei yusei vs Greiger Akiza vs Sherry Crow Hogan vs Bolt Tanner Yusei vs Hunter Pace Akiza vs Kalin Kessler Jack vs Sect dark leo dark luna vs unknwo team yusei vs leo and luna fourth Duel Zodiac yusei vs crow yusei vs mysterious man V.S.S.L.. kid jack vs kid kalin kalin vs jack the rematch 2nd duel zodiac Yusei vs Jean twelfth Duel Zodiac crow vs dark corrupt crow seventh Duel Zodiac Leo and Luna vs Trudge sixth Duel Zodiac corrupt leo and currupt luna vs yusei Yusei vs Tiger Eyes Sect vs Duel Priestess Akiza Izinski Lazar vs crow King of Sky's Lock Jack vs Rex Goodwin yusei vs Skeleton Knight rematch corrupt Rex goodwin vs corrupt Ish Goodwin Watch Tower of Sky's Lock yusei vs corrrupt Sect. and it reveals that Akiza is tied up in the back ground of yusei lsoe the life points akiza willbe hurt by the Ultimate God corrupt Rex Goodwin vs yusei dark corrrupt young rex goodwin vs yusei The Duel Emperor Finals yusei vs jack rematch Yu gi oh zexal Fist saga Go With the Flow Yuma vs Shark "In the End: yuma vs Mr. Kay's "Flipping Out: yuma vs flip The Sparrow yuma vs Nelson Feline Frenzy Cathy Katherine vs Yuma Shark Attack Yuma vs Shark rematch The Pack yuma and shark vs Scorch and Chills The Number Hunter Kite vs Yuma Training Days kaze vs Yuma It's in the Cards Cathy vs Yuma The Edge of the World Roots of the Problem Bronk vs Yuma Battle with the Bot Yuma Vs. The Litterbot The Shark Hunter" Kite Vs. Shark" Hunting Down The Hunter: Astral Vs. Kite 2nd saga Team Performance Strike vs Yuma Love Hurts yuma vs anna No Tomato Yuma vs Tombo Tillbitty Life Is a Carnival yuma vs Charlie Shark Bait" shark vs Trey Bad Developments yuma vs Cameron Double Jeopardy Yuma vs Nistro's Pets Peeved Roscoe challenges Cathy "A Dubious Duo" Yuma & Kite vs Trey Ruffled Feathers Sparrow Vs. Nistro" Family Leave yuma vs shark 2nd rematch Exit: Astral" yuma vs tery 3rd arc Roller Coaster Rampage Yuma Anna's and Nistro's vs team Welcome to the Jungle" Vetrix Vs. Dextra Cosmic Chaos kito vs dr faker Depths of Darkness Shark vs Quattro Rockin' and Rollin'" Yuma Vs. Nistro: Duel of Destiny yuma vs shrak 3rd rematch The Hart of the Matter Kite vs Vetrix Sphere of Fear: yuma Vs. Vetrix A Trio's Challenge yuma vs dr faker Kite's Plight: Yuma Vs. Kite Attack of the Barians Fender vs Yuma Hard Knox" Ray Shadows vs Yuma Rule Duel yuma vs Carlyle The Adventures of Artimus Stanleyus Stanley vs sheack Doom in Bloom Lotus challenges rio "Rivals in the Ring Alito challenges Yuma The Friendship Games yuma vs tori\ Sphere Cube Calamity yuma vs Mizar Playing Defense shark vs yuma 4th rematch Counter Offensive Alito challenges Yuma Dual Duel Yuma, facing against Girag Darkness Dawns yuma vs shadow giant You Give Love a Bot Name Lilybot vs Yuma Take a Chance "Shark Vs. Rio An Imperfect anna yuma vs brock victer Enter Vector yuma va victor Shark yums vs deman The Dark Mist Rises atotasl vs 96 Barian Vengeance altrio vs Nistro put to the test Kite then challenges Jinlon Furry Fury ginga vs yuma a World of Chaos yuma vs 96 Memory Thief yuma vs don Now or Never ktio duel Mission: Astral World Eliphasvs yuma Farewell for a Friend Quattro vs Nash Settling the Score Mizar takes on both Trey and Quinton "Fists of Fury Yuma and Astral vs Alito Power Play Vector, vs Dumon and Marin Dragon Strife Kite vs Mizar Forsaken Palace Nash Vs. Vector, the Devil The Fate of Three Worlds yuma vs don The Future of Three Worlds yuma vs nash Last First Duel" / "The Ceremonial Battle!! Yuma Vs. Astral zexal manga yuma vs shark Tokunosuke vs Yuma, kiro Orbital 7, vs Yuma yuma vs Captain Corn Cologne vs Yuma Kaito challenges Yuma luna moon vs kito luna vs shrak Yuma was challenged by Eviluder YU GI OH ARC V Standerd saga The Strongest Evolution Of Dueling!! Its Name is Action Duel yuya vs The Sledgehammer The Stolen Pendulum Summon yuya vs Sawatari Wannabe Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiunin yuya vs sora Imperial Wrath of Treason - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon yuto vs sawatari You Show Duel School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion Dipper O'rion vs yuya Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kotsu yuzu vs Julia Krystal At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo yaiba vs gong DDD: King of the Different Dimension yuya vs reiji Hotblooded!! Shuzo Theater marico vs yuya The Junior Youth Championship sora vs yuzu Genius Master Chef "Michio vs yuya The Two Shadows of Rebellion yuzu vs sora rematch shun vs lcd Quiz Quagmire yuya vs Pierre L'Supérieure Beyond the Pendulum Date With Fate yuya vs Mieru Hōchun The Wings of Rebellion -Raid Raptors shun vs yaiba juila and dipper Battle Between Buddies yuya vs gong Something's Fishy" Ayu vs reica Fusion Foes yuzu vs Julia. The Tested Resolution of Steadfast Heart gong vs Grizzlepike The Howling Whirlwind -Yōsen Lost Tornado! yuya vs Sawatari Future Metropolis Heartland sora vs shun The Academia and The Resistance sora an yuya vs yuto The Destiny that Starts Moving yugo vs yuto Awakening of the Imperial Wrath yuya vs Iggy Warrior of Academia reiji vs bartt Battle Royal Begins Halil and Olga vs yuzu and gong The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis Nagi and Taka. vs dennis and yuya Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!! sora vs shun rematch Antithesis and Synthesis serena vs dennis yuya brsoke vs Obelisk Force Yuri of The Cold Smile yuri vs yuzu Yugo vs the Obelisk Force Wounded Falcon tate vs reica sernea, shun, and Moon Shadow are confronted by more Obelisk Force soldiers Synchro Dimension arc Lancers, The Chosen Warriors reiji Vs yuya/yuto "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives yoko vs yuya Synchro Dimension arc The Synchro Dimension "City yugo and yuzu vs Security Security's Perfect Encirclement Sawatari yuya serena vs security The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan Dennis vs gong "Invitation to the Dark Duel" / shun vs dennis No Cards, No Pardon Chojiro Tokumatsu vs yuya Great Entertainment Duel Tournament!!" yuya vs Chojiro and sawaatri King of Captors - "Goyo King yuya shun gong sawaatir serena vs Arrest Corps Duel King - "Jack Atlas yuya vs jack "Opening Duel!! Crow vs Gongenzaka The Light and Shadow of the City Shinji's vs Tsukikage The Sprinting Divas yuzu vs Chojiro An Out-Of-Reach Shout serena vs tony The Sword of White Silver Duel Chaser 227, vs Yuya Slaying the Dragon!! Yugo vs Sawatari Mask of the Clown shun vs dennis The Beauty of Destruction yuzu vs Sergey, Storm of Revolution yuya vs shnji Our Respective Battlefields crow vs shun The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" sora and yuzu vs Security Dice Roll of Destiny yugo vs serena Unyielding Resolve reica vs seuricty The Memories of the Beast yuya yuto yugo yuri broske mode vs crow Invasion! Obelisk Force Obelisk Force vs Tsukikage and sora obelsik force vs reica sora vs more obelsik force team sora vs even mroe obleisk froce and sora is defeated what if The Beacon of Revolution Barrett vs yuya A Tragic Reunion Sergey,vs barrett sergey vs yuya The Destructive Duel Machine sergrey vs jack Crow vs Shinji reiji vs obelsik froce Borrowed Words yuya vs jack yuya vs jack and Security The Eternal Duel sora vs roger sora vs reger rematch roger rematch roger defeats sora reiji vs roger reiji vs roger rematch Hartland/fusion arc The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland yutya friend svs duel team Galaxy-Eyes gong sw vs kite The Merciless Hunter yuya vs Kite The Brilliant Machine Angels alexis vs duel team The Hero Named "D yuya and yuto vs aster Bonds of the Resistance kite vs shun Arc Area Project yuri vs due team yuri vs alexis and yuzu The Duel-Starved Amazoness Gloria and Grace Tyler. vs allen, Sayaka gloria and grace tyler vs yuya and shun The Falcon Perishes on the Battlefield Obelisk Force.As Yuya and Shun The Torn "Smile World aster vs yuya rematch kaito vs duel team deines vs yuya dad The Thirst for Carnage yuya vs Iggy The Supergalaxy Shining in the Darkness kaito vs. Dennis Duel Pirate Captain Solo Yuya Sakaki vs. Captain Solo yuya and sora vs captian solo Guardians of the Sun and Moon kaito vs. Diana Yugo vs. Apollo The Threatening Toll Yugo and Rin Survival Duel The Little Bird Trapped in Darkness katio vs ruri The Battle beast Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Emma and Jacob vs. Battle Beast attle Beast yuya and gong vs the battle best The Wicked Brand yuya and jack vs battle beast The Glorious Machine Dragon" alexis vs yuri The Reviving Phantom Knights yuya yuto vs ruri serena The Raging Flame Dragon sora vs yuri The Day the Devil was Born yugo vs yuri Ray vs Zarc Decisive Battle! Spirit Tech Force Yuya Sakaki and reiji Akaba vs. reo Akaba The Greedy Venomous Dragon yugo vs yuri Aster and Kaito vs Yugo aster kaito yugo vs yuri The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness reria with ray vs reiji The Peerless Entertainer Yusho Sakaki vs. Yuri Zarc arc Allure of Darkness yuya vs yuri Reign of the Supreme King Dragon Phoenix and Sora vs Zarc The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon shun and katio vs zarc The Shadow-Winged Dragon Gong and Jack vs zarc The Eyes Tainted by Darkness Sawatari crow vs zarc reo vs zarc Pendulum of the Soul reiji vs zarc reira ray vs zarc Junior Youth Championship yuya vs ayu futoshi tasuya yuya gong vs Sawatari Tsukikage Soul of the Supreme King yuya vs gong The Cursed Gear Mask Yuya Sakaki vs. Dennis Endless Rebellion yuya vs shun "Dimension Highway yuya with yuto yuri and yugo vs jack The Unleashed Dragons yuya with yuto yuri and yugo vs reiji the final duel yuya vs yusho unseel duel Yugioh arc v manga yuya vs yuzu what if yuto vs Sawatari yuya vs sawatri shun vs yuya yuya vs sora yuri vs sora yugo vs run sehlle 14 yuya vs reiji shell `16 yuto vs reiji yuri vs reiji yuya reiji vs ren I'm Your Opponent Yugo vs. Ren rematch the manga is steel on going so this will be update as more vols come out Yu gi oh vrains Vrains fist arc Vrains 2nd arc Vrains 3rd arc Vrains 4th arc Vrains manga new world all yugioh series arc corrupt ashley vs leo corrupt lester vs luna corrupt toby vs maria ingame modes and stuff animted summings charatersa tlak make your own charater and that charater can tlak chgine haisy like hlep bakura kill yugi or hlep the shadow riders kill jaden or devack kill leo and luna or hlep dark mist kill yuma or hlep invide the diemsions by joing the prosfer or team up with the heroes you go any palce that ever exist in all 5 yugioh seires and mvoies and manga vocie over and top 10 cards form ever charaters deck anitmed of you our on teams will good guy and you lose to bad guy a cut seen show you and that hero lfie points hit 0 and die or of on the bad guys team then it shwo only the heroe dieiing out come you wished war difdnfint can happen even makeing heroes join bad guys it your call every outfit the charater ever had and you see charater animted like in tag force sieres this game wood be for ps4 xbox one and the nx and team up with firends offline and online or duel them online and off line and for fist time ever card maker is part of the game there will be dlc updates ot keep the game up to date on cards cahraters and more game mode nroaml duel tag duel ridieng duel aticn duel link duel story mode Category:DUELIST KINGDODM Category:BATTLE CITY Category:VIRTUAL WORLD Category:Retrun TO BATTLE CITY Category:THE DARTZ SAGA Category:KABIA GRAND CHAMPSHIP Category:Pegasus brother arc Category:Ova movie arc Category:PYRAMID OF LIGHT Category:Retrun to the past Category:Capsule monsters Category:Dark side of dimensions Category:Yu gi oh gx Category:Shadow saga Category:Society of Light saga Category:Yubel/ the dark king saga Category:Darkness saga Category:GX MANGA Category:YU GI OH 5D,S Category:SIGNER ARC Category:DARK SIGNER ARC Category:Emperors of Yliaster arc Category:Yugioh 5ds ova Category:Byond time movie Category:Wgrp/Yliaster arc Category:Fight for the Future z one arc Category:YUGIOH 5DS MANGA Category:Yu gi oh zexal Category:Fist saga Category:2nd saga Category:3rd arc Category:Zexal manga Category:YU GI OH ARC V Category:Standerd saga Category:Synchro Dimension arc Category:Hartland/fusion arc Category:Fusion arc Category:Zarc arc Category:Yugioh arc v manga Category:Yu gi oh vrains Category:Vrains fist arc Category:Vrains 2nd arc Category:Vrains 3rd arc Category:Vrains 4th arc Category:Vrains manga Category:What ifs arc